Florian Primrose
TW: Sexual Themes and Murder Florian Primrose is a vampire from the Green Kingdom in Amaranth, being part of the court, he works an assassin for the King, taking down spies and potential enemies from other kingdoms. Aside from that, he preys on lonely women, charming and seducing them into having sex with him until he attacks and feeds on them, killing them in the process. Appearance Florian is 187cm and has a slim but strong body. His face is oval and he has blood red eyes usually half closed with long eyelashes. His skin is a dull green and he has sharp fangs poking out of his mouth. He has white arched eyebrows and white hair shaped like a rose. Respectively, he has two red roses on his head that are usually closed and only bloom to show love or arousal. He also has long elf-like ears with small spike shapes on the side, similar to a mistletoe leaf. The leaves on his head roses and the ones on his neck are a dark green and he has two lashers coming from his back that he is able to control at will. They have thorns and have sharp and hard scythe-like shapes at the end of it with red tips. Florian wears a white shirt with a red tailcoat. He has sharp claws and has dark green fingerless gloves that barely cover half of his hands. I don't know what those are called, just go look at what Blue Diamond from SU has. Those same gloves have tips similar to leaves. He has clean white leggings and dark red boots. Personality From the very start, Florian has a mysterious and very pompous princely demeanour. He loves making sure he always stands out at all times while looking both incredibly attractive and very intimidating. He's a charmer at heart and has a way with words to inspire trust and melt the hearts of those he meets. The way he talks makes him sound like he's constantly flirting, yet it's soothing enough to leave his victims at ease. He tends to indulge and compliment others a lot too, being attentive to what they say and telling them what they'd want to hear. He's very subtlety manipulative, knowing how to improvise during the moment to always make sure the situations fall in his favour, which also makes him a compulsive liar. Despite being talkative, Florian always remains vague when asked about himself as he prefers to listen to what others have to say while being secretive about himself. When given a chance to drop this persona however, Florian might even come across as snobbish and uninterested. He's also incredibly judgemental, and if something does get his attention or offend him particularly, he will not hesitate to speak against it, being quick to anger when insulted. He's mostly judgemental of men, especially the cowardly ones who do not know how to treat a woman right. Florian is always sure to assert his dominance in all situations. He is also an incredibly vain and narcissistic creature (Even though he'd find the comparison to a Narcissus to be extremely insulting) and he's very passionate about beauty and the appearance of his environment. He finds physical beauty in even the simplest of things and he hardly ever feels impressed by anything he sees. Despite all of this, due to his roots as a simple flower peasant, Florian is very connected with nature, and much like most other Flower Drimare, he has an instinctual understanding of plants and nature. Abilities While not having any special powers or abilities, Florian has a strong aura that can make those surrounding him to get really flustered and tense. He is also very physically strong, capable of using his sharp lashers as a weapon to attack others, as well as ripping out throats with the use of nothing but his claws. He also a lot of knowledge when it comes to treating wounds, whether his own or for others. Relationships Dude kills everyone he meets, I'd be surprised if he actually had friends lol what a loser [[Clover Shamrock|'Clover']] When he first turned into a vampire, Florian had to feed somehow, and he resorted to isolating and attacking citizens. He remained under the radar for quite a few years, but he was eventually caught, and Clover, the king, swore to burn and execute him for his crimes and the countless murders he was responsible for. Florian was anything but thrilled by this, defending himself by claiming that the kingdom did not allow for him to survive any other way and that Vampires like himself were still part of the people and therefore should have as much right to live like everyone else. Clover was baffled by this, as well as overwhelmed by Florian's strange aura and sent him to the castle's prison where he stayed for a few days. Clover had made his mind about the execution, but yet, he too found himself under the charmer's spell, and began to wonder if perhaps there was a way to spare Florian from a slow painful death and actually put his skills to some use. On the day before the execution, Florian was approached by the king, who offered him the chance to work as an assassin, to take out enemies from the kingdom, spies and do simple errands. The job would have most certainly resulted in his death if he weren't somehow experienced, but Florian didn't think twice about it and was quick to accept Clover's offer. With this, Florian also became part of the court, who not only disagreed with the king's choice to let him live, let alone become part of them, but also looked down on him for his crimes and the nature of his role. Florian showed discomfort after months of this. Being successful in his job only made them more spiteful and Florian approached Clover to express his displeasure. Despite all that happened, Florian was still calm and confident towards Clover, who seemed to notice this and grew a strange admiration for the Rose Drimare. Much to Florian's surprise and suspicion, Clover always seemed to try and appeal to his requests, offering him his own place to live. Florian soon picked up that the king was possibly infatuated with him, and Florian was quick to dodge his advances, but it did not prevent him from trying to abuse Clover's affection to help himself get a better status and more luxury. He'd hunt at times, much to Clover's dismay who warned him to stop or else he'd have to stop covering up what he was doing. But deep down Florian knew he wouldn't. They hardly talk, unless it's for Clover to deliver his next orders. A casual chat might happen, however, the Vampire makes sure to only deliver his affection in small doses, keeping him wrapped around his finger, but always being cautious with his words, as well and pretending to be oblivious to his crush. At times, Florian too tries to act like a counsellor, but is still overall extremely manipulative and shows little to no care for the one who chose to spare his life. Overall, they think they're using each other and it's just a terrible relationship. Eris Florian met Eris before he had become a Vampire, he was always a loner, having a hard time both approaching and being approached by others, but he was still excited when Eris willing chose to talk with him, and so they hit it off. Being naive and not used to certain social habits, some of Eris' flirting and advances on him went right over his head, but it didn't take long until Florian became infatuated with the ladybug, and in the space of what was probably just weeks, they had moved on to dating, spending all that time together as he spoke of all the things he enjoyed and she so lovingly listened. After a while of building that love and trust, they made love for the first time, but right at the last second of this, Eris finally revealed her true nature and intentions as suddenly attacked him, biting down on his neck with her fangs as she fed on both the blood and pleasure she craved for so long. Florian was too pained and vulnerable to properly react to this, being just in shock, a mixture of sadness and anger that he couldn't even focus on as he had become too drained by the blood loss. Eris just snorted and laughed at his reaction, wondering how he could think that anyone would love such a miserable nobody like himself, and just like that, she left him drained to die. Except he didn't. Either she hadn't drained him enough, or his body was stronger than expected, and he began the painful transformation into a Vampire, using that time to focus on how heartbroken and betrayed he felt and on how much he hated Eris for doing this to him. He never saw her again since that incident, but he was still enraged and heartbroken as he swore to dedicate his life to getting revenge on her, blaming his own shift in personality and crimes on her. It was only years later when he saw her again, recognizing her at a Masquerade ball when he decided to approach her. Lustful and slightly drunk, he lured her to somewhere more private, intending to have sex with her and then kill her in the process. However, he never went through with that last part, being reminded of his past feelings for her and how part of him didn't want her to go away again. Going back on the one goal he had set for himself made him start questioning himself, getting Eris' interest as she was fascinated by his dedication to destroying her only to then go back on it. She insisted for him to just be honest with himself rather than blaming her for his own mistakes, only annoying him further with her attempts at being his therapist. They sort of became friends with benefits after this, only meeting for the occasional one night stand and meaningless chatter as Florian kept debating on when he'd go through with finally killing her and putting an end to his inner torment. Eris always managed to talk him out of it, soothing him while still keeping herself alive. The thoughts of killing her became less and less frequent and at this point, Florian simply sees her as a nuisance and a friend, somewhat. Part of him still feels like he's in love with her, but he finds himself repressing these feelings, being well aware that he would refuse to leave his current lifestyle, and therefore, be unable to maintain a healthy relationship with anyone. Tyler Who? Doesn't ring a bell Horace They've met in royal gatherings, Florian has attempted to strike a conversation with him, but Horace is not the most talkative type Lancer Fear/Respect Can't help but to laugh in the background when Clover and Lancer are having some kind of argument Dove Mother I don't think they were ever that close Lore Note to self - Reread this and update it somewhat Florian wasn't born as a vampire, instead, he was a simple Rose Drimare like any other. With an arrogant narcissistic personality and a love for all things that were beautiful, Florian always struggled to find anyone that he could consider worthy of being an equal to himself. As others acted like he was the weird one, he grew to become a loner, despite having a way with words that charmed those that were easily impressed, there was no one that was able to capture his interest for too long. His friendships were lacklustre and his love life was but a dream. But it all changed when she appeared. A girl like no other, appeared in his life, someone who wasn't repulsed by him, someone who showed interest in his empty ramblings about the beauty of music and art. Her name? Didn't matter. She was just beautiful, just perfect. What mattered was that she listened to him, indulged his interests, while always gazing at him with beautiful scarlet eyes. He longed for more of her attention and the care that was so foreign to him, her sweet words and touches on his arms and body. He was madly in love with her, and he knew she loved him back. And it wasn't long before things between him and this stranger got more intimate. Overwhelmed by a pleasure he had never felt before, making love to this amazing girl was cut short by a sharp pain on his neck as while she embraced him, the girl sunk her fangs into his neck and he felt his blood leaving him. His last conscious moments where vague but from the blur in his vision, he could just see the girl's cynical and bloody smile, calling him the most pathetic and desperate she had ever met. He had never felt so betrayed in his life but as his conscience faded, so did the image of the sweet girl. He felt the days passing like months as he just laid in his own bed, his gaze vacant. Was he dead? Was he still alive? He couldn't tell as his mind constantly fell in and out of conscience and his body felt like it was melting and burning. Yet he still thought of the girl. He really was idiotic to think that he was worthy of a Vampire's love. All she wanted was to use him for her own benefit! Nothing else. How disgusting. His lust, overwhelmed by hatred, just grew, and the craving he felt for blood made him finally gather the strength to sit up. The once vibrant green skin he had, lost its tint to become a dull green instead, and his pale red eyes darkened to match the red of bloody roses. He searched throughout all of Amaranth, seeking revenge on this girl, not for turning him into a vampire and cursing him with a life of blood hunting, but for using him and breaking his heart when he for once believed that someone cared for him. He was going to find her and he would make her pay for what she did. But aside his hunger for blood, he was always followed by insatiable lust, wondering how it could have been to get with the beautiful girls whose lives he took right after attacking them. Just like how she did to him. So many victims blurred into his mind as a single form, all girls were the same, the patterns in their behaviours, their mannerisms and smiles, the way they moaned his name and the ways they screamed for help that would never come when his lashers pierced their bodies. He loved them but despised them all the same. But he was going to find her, even if it meant to kill every woman unfortunate enough to fall in his sights. Trivia * Florian's name is a direct reference to Flora as he is flower-themed ** In early concepts, he was going to be named Florence, but this was quickly scrapped in favour of Florian sounding catchier * Florian's design is based on Roserade from Pokemon and his personality is based on Evelynn from League of Legends. There is also a small hint of Prince Blueblood and Rarity from MLP in there, as well as Mettaton from Undertale. ** He's also inspired on "misleading" Prince Charming type of characters, the biggest inspirations for him being Hans from Frozen, and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast *** Related to this, the Prince from Snow White was also named Florian, but them sharing a name is a complete coincidence * Unlike most Vampires, Florian is still diurnal and does not burn in the Sun due to being a Flower Drimare * Despite being a vampire, Florian has a lot more in common with an Incubus, a type of male demon known to engage in sexual activity with women * His earlier designs showed him to be a Fairy rather than a Flower Drimare Navigation Category:Characters Category:Drimare Category:Plant Drimare Category:Flower Drimare Category:Rose Drimare Category:Vampires Category:Amaranth Category:Complete pages